Tainting the pure
by CheshireZombie
Summary: Yui gets home late after school, and is very stressed out because of school and because of the guys too. She wants to do her homework at least but Ayato starts to pick at her. And she loose her temper. Read what happens after :D Strictly over 16... One-shot


Ok. Sooo this is my very first fanfiction i ever wrote. But please don't mind this fact, i want you guys to tell me if i did anything in the wrong way.

About the fic, it belongs to the Diabolik Lovers word which i really tought, im not that familiar with it, i only read the Diabolik Lovers Anthology. Didn't had the oppurtunity to play with the game TT_TT But i heard that they'll make an anime soon, im so excited about it x3 3

About the characters in fact, i don't really like Ayato,i only admit that his looks are awesome. My favs are Laito and Subaru anyway. About Yui i got tired of that i only saw her doing noting, and letting the boys to always toy with her, so i made her a little upset and daring, but still tried to stay in character.

About the grammer... i can't give you enough excuses, englsih is not my first language, i'm not very good in it, and my typing is terrible, it's unreadable even in my first language, hungarian.. So if you notice anything fatal and terrible mistakes what makes your eyes melt out, please tell me, and i'll try to do something with it -

So the data, data

Game: Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted dark bridal~

Genre: Romance, i think!?

Rating: well it depends on personal sensitivity, but i guess 16+

I plan on writing a fanfic with every boys in the novel c:

Thank you for reading and for rewiewing too, if you do 3

Yui tossed her bag into the corner of room and threw herself on her bed. She was extra tired today, because she had some matters at school where she needed to attend after the classes. It was already dark when she arrived home. Well not exatly home, it wasn't their house. Her father needed to do some of his works, where he coudn't bring ui with him, so he told her daughter to go to that adress what he gave her, so she did. But at that mansion already lived six male siblings. In the top of that, all of them were vampires. She needed to endure that they harassed her every single day, in various ways, just to survive. She felt herself like a mazochist would. „Well maybe, I am one" she tought herself, still lying on her bed. „Ah, Holy Mother of All, i still need to do my homework… I'm so powerless…" she tought. Yui remained in her bed for several minutes, before she had the energy to wake up. When she did, she searched for her books in her bag and started to do her homework. After hal fon hour she felt like if she was about to spontaneously catch on fire because of the heat. She loosend her bowtie, and tossed her uniform coat on her bed. That was the moment when she heard the door's opening.

" Could you at least knock before you enter?" she hissed while turning in the way of the door. She found Ayato in her room with a perverted smirk. "No homework today i guess" she tought for herself.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Nah, you're not very welcoming" he hissed "I'm just bored"

"Get bored somewhere else. I'm trying to finish my homework. Now bye." she knew she it was risky to speak in that tone, specially with Ayato, whom favourite hobby was to tease her in every possible way he could, but she was already upset, tired and her teachers were picking on her lately, because she didn't have the time to do schoolwork at all.

"Hahh, you say you're being busy with schoolwork even tought, what's ith that appearence? Lossend bowtie, the miss of the coat, ah and i see, you unbottoned your shirt. What a bad-bad girl you are, tiny-tits" he seemed to be pleased with his observation"

"You tease me with my appearence when, you even can't tie your necktie properly!"

"I can, but i don't want!"

"No, you can't!

"I can!"

"Than you can proove it, can't you?"she cornered him"

"Tsk.. i don't feel like i need"

"Than you can leave now. Come here again, when your necktie is tied in the proper way." she wanted him to and bug at someone else.

"The hell is with you!?" Ayato angered himself, he wasn't used to an offensive and mad Yui. He loved to tease her because she always admitted the fact that his above her status and she accepted that fact too, that she was exposed to their whims. "I won't let you to talk with me in that tone! Time for punish-! Gyahhh-" the book what Yui threw in his face made one of his cheeks red and bruised.

"Leave me alone already!"she faced directly him, the frist time still he got into her room. Her face stained in her salty tears was finally exposed to him. She wasn't sad, instead she was extremely mad at him and on her own helplessness and above the fact, that their arguement was decidedin the moment when he stepped into her room. She just stooded before her desk, book in hand, tears dripping down to the floor, with red cheeks. She just stood there and sniffed. Ayato leaned down and picked up the book from the floor, that one which the girl threw at himself. He walked next to her desk and put down it on the table. Yui still just stood but already started shaking, knowing that she will get punishment, for opposing him. He felt like hitting her. He was really angry at her. But he didn't do anything. He knew that the girl next to him is really near to broking down. He didn't want her to broke down. "What the hell could i even do with a broken toy?" he asked himself. He walked behind her and warped his arms around her. He sniffed her hair. "Stupid shampoo with the stupid smell of roses. Not sexy at all"he tought for himself. He touched her cheek and turned her face in his direction. He leaned over her.

"I already found out your punishment, tiny-tits" he put a sadistic grin on her face and felt great pleasure when he saw her terrified expression. With one arm still around her she pulled her against his chest and kissed the back off her neck, after getting rid of her unwanted hair in the way. Yui made a little scream which made him smirk even more while kissing her neck. Again, he turned her face in his direction and suddenly captured her lips with his own. He enjoyed her soft lips for a few moments than let it go. Yui starred at him with those always-wide and surprised eyes she had. She closed her eyes for a moment and wiped out the tears of her eyes with her hands. She stared the floor and tried not to groan while Ayato was kissing her neck. Suddenly she turned towards him, not just by face, but by body too. And she kissed himm. She pressed her lips against his, she never did it before. Than he remembered that she never even kissed back before, just awkwardly let him kiss her and did nothing. When he realized that, that was the moment when all his rationalty suicided out trough the window. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against himself, and for the first time she didn't opposed him, even she grabbed her shoulders and pushed herself against his chest. He knew that she had no experience with boys unless him, who had a wide experience with girls. Ayato felt great pleasure if he tought about that he is the first who kisseed her, and that he will be the one who can taint her pure and innocent body with his kisses. He possesively poked her lips with the tip of his tongue several times before, she got the point and let him in. She let out a groan as he entered her mouth. He felt the warm sweetness of her mouth and felt that she shyly poked his tongue with hers, but withdrew immidiately. He almost laughed out loud at her cute attempt. He kept smirking while kissing her, and started to hunt for her toungue with his. It doesn't take a while cause she surrendersed and moved her tongue against his. He wants to dominate her, but as she got enough courage she didn't let him win. She won't back off again without a fight. He moved to deepen the kiss and decided that he won't loose to an unexperienced beginner. But he can't help it, he needed to smile at her effort.

"Suddenly you became a little naughty, don't you think?" he said. She only blushed and turned in another way. He wasn't able to kiss her again, since she alwaysed turned away from him."What now?" he asked impatiently. He didn't have the patient for this, he already got excited. She pressed her face against his shoulder, than turned in the direction where his neck was. Her face could shame a tomato. Slowly she moved her hands to his neck and untied his necktie. She kissed him at the neck where the necktie was before shyly, still determined. She faced the vampire again and this time she let him kiss her. She brought her arms around his neck and now she was the one who deepened the kiss. By a spontaneous thought of his, he hooked his handes under her knees and lifted her up. Yui let out a dying scream and it fastly turned into a groan as he licked her neck. He walked to the bed with Yui still in his arms. Ayato softly let the girl slip to the bed, and he pushed her back. He kissed her neck several times before he pushed himself against her. She started to moan and reflexively warped her legs around his waist. It really surprised him, that he forgot to breathe for a moment. He unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her shirt and irritatedly pulled her out of it. Yui left out again a little scream, but this time he killed it when he agressively captured her lips, and bit her upper lip. She cried out in pain which gave him even more pleasure. Her sweet lips with her even sweeter blood gave him a hot sensatioan. For next he bit her neck, not harshly, so he saved her the greater pain. For first time Yui grabbed the back of his head and pushed it against her neck even more, admitting that she enjoyed the intimidating moment between pray and predator. Ayato didn't knew why, but it didn't seemed like that Yui even realized the pain he was causing for her while tearing up the skin on her throat with her sharp fangs. Once again he pushed himslef against the girl who let out her groans of joy.

"Don't you feel ashamed?" he teased her with his sadistic and perverted grin as he kissed her chest. He felt her body heated up, it almost caught on fire. He grabbed one of her breast with his hand and he pushed her lips agaisnt her collar bone. He licked and sucked it while listening to her cries out of embrassement and joy. Unknowingly she pressed her hip against him. "Shit. My pants are already to tight" he thought for himself as he realized that pressing it against her makes her groan in a really funny way. He attacks her lips again and again. He wants to explore every corner in her mouth. He sucked at the bitemark on her lip which he made and blood started to spur out. He wanted to take of her bra, when her hands stopped his.

"Please..."she asked with a teary face"Don't go that far..." he just realized that what in a messy state they were. He was so heated up, that he even didn't remember when did he threw away his coat and peeled himself out of his shirt. "Well i guess, i will never know that" he tought for himsef. Her legs let him go, and she wasn't able to look at his eyes. She even closed them in her embrassement. He still wanted to find some places on her body what he can taint. He calmed himself down. He decided to still not to break her down mentally, so he can toy with her for more. He sat up, but didn't let her to take away her legs. He grabbed one of her tights and started to licked it. Yui desperately tried to cover her panties with her skirt but it didn't worked out with Ayato between her legs . He enjoyed the fact that she was in this embrassing pose, exposing her everything to him.

"The little bats on your panty are very cute. But isn't it funny to have a panty like that in a mansion where everyone is a vampire expect for yourself?" he teased her, while he still kissed and linked her tight.

"Pervert! Please, let go off me!" she cried out.

"I will when i won't see the pleasure on your face while i do this.." he said with a smirk as he started to kiss her tight with every kiss nearer to her bat printed panties.

"I said, STOP" she yelled at him while she tried to kick him with her other leg. He dodged it let out a laugh and then playfully grabbed her tights again, and pushed himsef against her. Yui cried out again because of his sudden attack, but this time he didn't do anything bad just gave her some playfull bites on her neck and ear. It even didn't hurt just tickeled her. Now he just looked like a brat who's harmlessly enjoying himself with his newly got toy. She wondered if she let him go too far, but it doesn't seemed like if she lost any reputation. "Maybe i didn't have any from the beginning" she tought. His playful actions became rarer and rarer until they totally disappeared. After a few moments she realized that he fell asleep while still lying on her. She couldn't help herself and smiled. She warped her arms around him and hugged him as if he were a stuffed animal. He didn't woke up. She was thinking on it that she never saw him playful before and in top of everything he didn't know that he had a cute side of him like this. "Well i bet cuteness goes with him only when he sleeps..." She glanced at her desk and saw her notes. "Great. No homework today too." She held him like that for several minutes. Slowly she closed her eyelids too. And than ran away from the reality to her dreamsworld, where she felt herself safe only. But not now. Now she didn't felt any fear in herself wile she held Ayato in her arms. This time he was with her in her dreamland, and she, for the first time, didn't mind it at all.


End file.
